


Home is Where Your Cat Is

by purple_evening



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tsundere, what passes for it with Nayuta anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_evening/pseuds/purple_evening
Summary: Nayuta hasnotbeen missing Nyankotarou after arriving in Tokyo, don't get it wrong.
Kudos: 17





	Home is Where Your Cat Is

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for GYROAXIA band story chapter 1, part 5.

Nayuta would like to say he can’t believe his eyes, but he has been around these people long enough for his expectations to drop considerably and for his disbelief to become as securely suspended as the Futami Bridge. GYROAXIA members, what even inspired him to gather this bunch, are gathered at the corner of the living room where the cat tower has been installed, talking in what they must be thinking are hushed voices. Nayuta notes the open pet carrier on the side, and a patch of white fur peeking through from between Misono’s ankles, and his heart does _not_ skip a beat. He does _not_ exhale in relief at the tiny meow that reaches his ears over the hubbub, and his shoulders certainly do not relax for the first time in a few days. That would be ridiculous.

They’re still crowding around Nyankotarou as if she was an animal in the Zoo, all but Sakaigawa, who’s standing on the side with a wounded expression. That hiss Nayuta heard through the door just before must have been directed at him. Serves him right, for being overly familiar. 

“Oi. Did it arrive?”

Satozuka turns to him, saying something in confirmation, but at the same time, Nayuta hears another meow, going up at the end like a hopeful question, so he barely takes note of it. He didn’t like the understanding look Satozuka gave him before, when he had asked about the cat. He doesn’t care to see it again.

“Come.”

Nyankotarou nimbly sidesteps the forest of legs growing all around her, and trots straight towards Nayuta, meowing happily. 

Once Nayuta has his back turned on the rest of the band, he allows himself a small, satisfied smirk. He wastes no time shutting the door to his room behind him.

Nyankotarou sniffs the air, then begins to explore, cautious but full of curiousity. She was too intimidated to step out of the circle of nosy GYROAXIA members, but Nayuta’s room is quieter, decorated with a couple of Nayuta’s things from home, in addition to the provided furniture, and has Nayuta himself. An undeniable improvement.

Nayuta leaves Nyankotarou to check out everything and returns to his desk, the open notebook he uses for writing lyrics taunting him with an empty page.

After a short while, he feels a paw tapping his leg.

“What is it?”

Nyankotarou looks up at him expectantly.

“Nyaa?”

“ _Haa_? What are you being clingy for?” Nayuta tries to withstand that golden stare, but soon falters. He sighs and pushes his chair back. “Fine. Since those guys scared you.”

Nyankotarou jumps up onto his lap and curls up comfortably. She’s very careful, not a claw grazing Nayuta’s thigh. Smart, as expected.

The soft fur under Nayuta’s fingers feels like home. He can feel his inspiration coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Futami Bridge - a suspension bridge in Sapporo, Hokkaido.


End file.
